1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to portable electrolyte powered devices and more particularly to a liquid powered device that utilizes a power assembly and electronic module assembly that are separately liquid sealed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electrolyte solutions are known in the prior art for providing power to operate very low power consumption devices such as clocks and calculators. For example, Bedol International Group, Inc., Claremont, Calif., distributes a portable “Water Clock” that is operated by water. The Bedol “Water Clock” includes a cap that extends from an upper portion of the housing of the device.
Present co-inventor Mark A. Bedol is also a co-inventor of the invention disclosed in U.S. Ser. No. 29/313,579, filed on Jan. 23, 2009, entitled “Clock.”
Present co-inventor Mark A. Bedol is also a co-inventor of the invention disclosed in U.S. Ser. No. 12/541,432, filed on Aug. 14, 2009, entitled “LIQUID POWERED ASSEMBLY.”